


Bumbles

by Eli (UseIessLesbian)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumblebee - Freeform, Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F, One Shot Collection, Shorts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-10 20:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10446879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UseIessLesbian/pseuds/Eli
Summary: This is a collection of Bumblebee/Bumbleby shorts. Some of them will be funny, others will be nsfw. Mainly just some cute/funny concepts I thought of.





	1. ☾ Sleepy Kitty ☽

**Author's Note:**

> Multi-chapter. Continuous work until specified otherwise.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Innocent cuddling with extra purity at the end.

Team RWBY of Beacon was notorious for quarrelling.

Well, more specifically, the 'RW' part.

The 'BY' half of the team sought refuge on Blake's bunk, hiding away from the arguments (which were always about such trivial matters, like Ruby leaving things lying around or spending one too many hours polishing up Crescent Rose). It evaded them why Ruby and Weiss couldn't settle their differences like normal people. Alas, there they were, scowling each other down as Weiss stood, arms crossed, opposite an equally defensive Ruby.

"Between you and Nora, I get no peace!"

"Well, you're just boring!"

"Boring? Jumping on beds and having races through the hallway at night is _not fun_! It's stupid and childish!"

With a soft grumble of discomfort, Blake nuzzled into Yang's stomach, causing her orange tank top to ride up just past her navel. Blake's hypersensitive ears were just not built to listen to Weiss's shrill accusations, nor Ruby's too-squeaky defenses. Slowly, Yang rubbed Blake's black ear between her thumb and index to soothe her, and was met with a soft purr as Blake tilted and pushed her head further into Yang's hand.

"Sleepy kitty," she cooed, unable to prevent a smile from inhabiting her face. "You're so cute."

"Shuddup." Blake mumbled semi-coherently, muffled against Yang's stomach.

With her other hand, Yang combed through Blake's mass of onyx hair, eliciting a more prominent purr from Blake's throat. Blake's eyes closed over and she ran her cheek against the skin of Yang's stomach in rhythm with each stroke. On the other side of the room, Ruby and Weiss were still at, bickering away. It was still unclear what they were actually fighting about - it had descended into rather pathetic insults firing from one to the other. Neither of them took any notice; Yang was too busy biting back the affectionate smile across her lips as her cheeks glowed with a hint of rose, though she couldn't put her finger on _why_. Was it because Blake was purring in her lap adorably? Or because she was hopelessly in love? Or because she couldn't imagine her life without her Faunus companion?

Or all of the above?

She glanced down at the softly-breathing figure snuggled against her legs, her chest gently rising and falling with each slow inhalation, each gentle exhale, and a myriad of butterflies rushed through her stomach, fluttering frantically.

 _Definitely_ all of the above.

Finally, Weiss and Ruby's voices subsided; they had taken their argument out towards the cafeteria, mainly because Ruby had walked out to go get cookies, bored from Weiss's nagging. Peace at last - at least for Blake and Yang. The blonde smoothed out the fur on Blake's ears, causing her to purr even more.

"Sleepy Blakey."

"Mmmm... Where's Ruby and Weiss?"

"Knowing Ruby, off to get food. She eats when she's bored," Yang answered. "I'd be bored too if Weiss was nagging at me all the time."

"Mmmm..."

Blake stretched out, sprawled across Yang's legs, pawing at the top of her duvet. As she yawned, her tongue slipping out her mouth and curling up, her ears twitching. Yang ran her hand down Blake's back, starting from the nape and working down to the dip of the coccyx, evoking an arching of the Faunus's back. An amber eye opened, beckoning her to curl up beenath the duvet with her. Obliging, Yang slid beneath the covers, and immediately the ball of black silk shimmied over. A sigh of content escaped Yang's lips, and the gentle expulsion of air caused Blake's ears to flick, before settling flat against her head.

"Sleeeepy Kitty~"

"M'not sleepy..."

Yang chuckled, "Yeah you are."

"Nuhh..."

Yang caught herself gazing down at the girl rested against her then, the butterflies reappearing - or had they been there all that time? There was just _something_  about her that set Yang's heart alight. Something concealed, but beautiful, like a hidden treasure reserved only for her to see.

"Cutie kitty." Yang smiled lightly, but Blake wasn't purring anymore. Instead, she was breathing slowly, peacefully.

Fast asleep.

The butterflies took one last flight before subsiding, settling down to sleep just as Yang settled down to sleep beside the love of her life. She couldn't help but laugh internally at how poetic she was being. Well, Blake certainly had that effect on her. And so, with a content sigh, Yang kissed the top of Blake's head, between her two semi-flattened ears, and whispered softly:

"Goodnight, kitty."


	2. Beauty and the Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake doesn't want to go to the Vytal Festival dance, but Ruby has other ideas... other ideas involving a certain yellow-haired sibling of hers...

"I still don't understand why I have to go."

"Because Yang is going to be there."

"Ruby, that's irrelevant."

Arms folded just below her chest, Blake stood in the Team RWBY dorm, an eager Ruby bouncing in front of her. The prom-like dance held in celebration of the Vytal Festival was fast approaching, and Ruby wanted nothing more than to have Blake attend... namely so that she could set her up with her sister. But Blake was a reserved being, preferring her own (quiet) company to loud and boisterous crowds. Naturally, Ruby, much like her big sister Yang, was the opposite, feeling perfectly okay in the hyperactivity of parties and the like.

Mmm... Yang... with her sunshine hair and lilac eyes and charismatic nature.

Blake envied her.

Well, to be honest, Blake didn't _envy_  her exactly. She _admired_  her. _More_  than admire. In the most intriguing turn of events, Blake Belladonna had fallen for the happy-go-lucky Yang Xiao Long.

Of course, Blake would never admit it.

'It's probably unrequited anyway,' she told herself on the more-often-than-not occasions when she found herself thinking about it.

Though Ruby, clever as she was, had her suspicions. Despite her bubbly attitude, Ruby was actually very observant - not that it was hard to notice the amount of time Blake spent staring at Yang, spacing out.

_Thinking._

It was particularly bad during classes they shared. Blake might've gotten a B in History, but she would excel with As all round if gazing lovingly at Little Miss Goldilocks was a subject.

"Ruby, Yang being there doesn't increase my desire to go," Blake said adamantly, convincing herself as well as Ruby.

"What if I told you she was wearing a very pretty dress?"

Blake felt her ears perk up from beneath her bow, and she quickly brought her fingers up to tighten it, plainly stating: "It would make no difference," as she fumbled with the black material.

"It's yellow, like her hair," Ruby coaxed. "Perfect match! She looks _very_  pretty."

Blake couldn't fend off the wayward images that bombarded her mind. There she stood, adorned by this sunshine dress, probably with ruffles and a bell skirt finish (knowing Yang), her hair perfectly styled, the way it always was. And Blake, proudly in a black waist-and-tailcoat combination, white gloves taking her soft hand, the words out of her mouth like velvet:

"May I have this dance?"

And away they would go, a real fairytale ending like all the stories Blake loved, sweeping across the floor, her hand on the curve of Yang's waist, the other locked with fingers to hers. In an sublime moment - frozen in time and space - their eyes would meet, and Ruby's voice would echo:

"What are you smiling about?"

_Wait... RUBY'S voice?!_

Immediately, Blake snapped out of it, viscously torn away from her daydream, and all she could manage in response was a semi-coherent stutter.

"I take it you've changed your mind." Ruby smirked, satisfied with her efforts of persuasion.

A short pause arose between them, as Blake and Ruby simply looked at one another.

"Of course not," Blake frowned, but Ruby simply raised her eyebrow at her. "... Where's my tailcoat?"

 

* * *

 

Blake had no idea why she let Ruby talk her into this. People were everywhere, and she suddenly felt very uncomfortable in her vintage-style suit (emphasis on vintage; she wouldn't look out of place in the Victorian era).

Ruby had changed into a black and red number with a fishnet collar finishing and sleeves, and Blake looked on at her in fondness, as one would a younger sister on their way to their first ever school prom.

"Yang's probably closer to the DJ." Ruby said, unable to locate Yang from their current spot. She beckoned Blake to follow, and the Faunus apprehensively obeyed.

Ruby had gained a little distance, what with her height advantage (well, lack-of-height advantage), and while Blake fought valiantly through the waves of students, it was to no avail; the short redhead was lost in the sea of faces and flashy colours. Blake was at a loss. Unsettled, her ears flattened against her head, concealed (thankfully) by her bow.

 _'Come on, Belladonna,'_ she told herself sternly, _'Don't be such a scaredy-cat. Just find Yang, and you'll be fine.'_

If only it was that easy.

And of course, it was just Blake's luck that she bumped into Sun Wukong, all blond hair and swaying tail and far, _far_  too much to say.

"Hey, watch where you're-- oh, Blake! Didn't expect to see you here. You're so..." He hesitated, holding his voice uncertainly as his hands sifted the air for the right word, "... _hidden_ , y'know?"

"I know." Blake responded monotonously.

"So what're you doing here?"

"Ruby," Blake answered flatly, rolling her eyes subconsciously. "Once she gets an idea... well.."

That wasn't a lie, strictly speaking. Ruby _did_  have an idea - that Blake being here would would be fun... for her... if Blake saw Yang. Blake was terrible around Yang. She lost all ability to function in the cool, collected Huntress-to-be manner that she usually upheld. Ruby found it absolutely hysterical.

"Hey, where _is_  Ruby?"

"I don't actually... know..." Blake murmured, just loud enough for Sun to hear over the thumping music.

 _'Why must people insist on playing music so loud?'_ Blake grumbled inwardly, her acute auditory abilities proving a strong disadvantage in the current situation. Her ears were ringing... painfully so. Even behind the bow's silky material, there was little comfort.

"I'd help you find her, but I gotta find Neptune and Sage. Scarlet's tryna hit it off with Velvet, which is _SO not_ gonna happen," Sun paused abruptly. "Wait, you know about Velvet and Coco, don't you?"

Velvet Scarlatina, the part-rabbit Faunus in the year above. She was shy, quiet in a different way to Blake, and her Faunus heritage did nothing to render her any less of a target for Cardin Winchester and his little gang of bullies. However, Velvet had something that Cardin could only dream of: a strong, protective and stylish girlfriend by the name of Coco Adel. Coco was... _i_ _ntimidating_ to say the least, but was the pinnacle of cool. And Velvet, previously victimised by racial discrimination, was finally safe and protected. The story spoke volumes to Blake, tugging at the strings of what she wanted more than anything. Not racial equality - though that came at a close second. She wanted Yang. In every sense.

"Scarlet's mad. Poor boy, so alone. He says - listen to this: he says that he's got a chance because their names are alike," Sun was still rattling on. "He's like: _'I'm Scarlet, she's Scarlatina. It's a match made in heaven'_ , and we've all tried to tell him she's taken, but he refuses to believe it. Says we're lying just to spite him, to humiliate him. Even Sage has tried talking some sense into him, but nah," -- it amazed Blake how Sun managed to talk so much while taking so few breaths -- "Oh _MAN_! Coco will go _crazy_  when she finds out Scarlet's tryna get in with Velvet!"

Blake's mind had been in an entirely separate plane of existence, still pushing through the crowd on the dance floor, idly listening to Sun's ranting as he followed her.

"Sage can fit a whole Pop Tart in his mouth, y'know. I know, I know. Doesn't look it, huh? Well, it's _always_  the quiet ones that have weird talents," Sun paused then. "You got any weird talents?"

"What, like your inability to stop talking?"

Heartily, Sun chuckled.

"S'pose so, yeah."

"No."

"C'mon, there must be _something_."

"I'm nothing special."

"I don't believe that for a second."

"Really, I'm not. I just read books and attend classes."

"Must be more to you than that."

Blake shook her head. As far as she could tell, she had no unique feats to her name. Just night vision, and a pair of super-sensitive cat ears, but that came with the whole 'Faunus' thing. She hated it.

Loathed it.

 _Despised_  it.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're hiding something."

"But you _do_  know better," Blake said. "so you know I'm not. Why are you so interested anyway?"

"Investigating, for a friend."

" _Investigating_?" Blake repeated. "Go away, Sun, I'm busy."

At that moment, Blake caught a glimpse of something. A very particular something that she had been hunting for the whole night. A particular wisp of gold, draped in ruffles and lace not far from sunlight itself.

Blake's breath was taken from her right there and then.

_Yang._

* * *

Yang was there. Right there. Mere inches away. That mass of gold - a ray of sunshine breaking through the dark clouds. Blake's heart was in her throat. Had it always been there? What was it doing up there? This was a serious breach of the laws of biology.

 _'Get back in your chest cavity,'_ Blake scolded.

Blake had never felt this way about another person before. She knew it was love ( _or something like that_ ) because she'd read about it in countless books, but she'd never experienced it firsthand. At least, not until now.

Having spotted his blue-haired buddy waving frantically at him, Sun bounced away, leaving Blake free to approach the blonde.

"Blake! Oh my god, Blake! Hey! What are you doing here?" Yang was quick to notice the raven-haired Faunus, and delivered a bright smile and a swift hug.

"I... uh..."

"Ruby set you up to this, didn't she?"

Blake nodded.

"She's always trying to get her own way with things," Yang laughed, and Blake caught fire inside. "Well, it's nice to see you. Wait, let me see you a minute..."

Yang stood back to appraise Blake, who suddenly became very conscious of how she looked; not just how she was dressed, but her slender, modest figure and pale skin too.

"You look amazing! So classy! Like... like _royalty_  or something."

"Er..." Blake fought against the oncoming blush. "I..."

Trance music blared far too loudly - Blake was only _just_ able to hear what Yang was saying. Blake silently cursed the music, as it caused a myriad of trouble, but there was also no way she could ask for a dance to any of these songs. They were too fast. Too upbeat. Too... buzzing. And loud.

_So, so loud..._

"You look really nice." Blake said, having to shout to be heard over the music.

_'Why did Yang have to stand so close to the stereo?'_

Yang was surrounded by her entourage, consisting of friends from varying year groups, all dressed in glamorous attires suitable for the party occasion. Blake felt so lame in comparison. Who even wears tailcoats?

"Hey, you okay?" Yang piped up, snapping Blake back to reality.

"I... uh... yeah, I'm okay."

In truth, Blake wasn't okay. She wasn't okay at all. Her heart rate accelerated, her lungs grew heavy, her breath dragged. Was this a side effect to this whole love business? Or was she just having a nervous breakdown?

"This next one's for all you lovers out there." Flynt Coal, the elected DJ from Atlas Academy of Mantle, announced.

Suddenly, the slow piano chords of a ballad filled the room. The energy died down, absorbed immediately by the hopeless hearts of dreamers and doers. Yang and Blake made eye contact quickly, and Blake blushed. Even under the dim haze and coloured lights, Yang could see her rosy cheeks.

"You okay?"

Blake bowed her head and lowered herself to one knee.

"Yang Xiao Long," Blake extended her hand. "May I have this dance?"

"B-Blake!" Yang beamed, taking Blake's hand and pulling her to her feet. "Of course, silly!"

Their fingers interlocked, and Blake felt her heart skip not just one beat, but every single beat for the next three and a half minutes. There was a significant height difference between the two, so Blake rest her head against Yang's prominent collarbones, to which Yang smiled.

"Y'know, you've got really pretty eyes." Yang pointed out, which didn't help to lessen the rouge in Blake's cheeks.

"Yours are prettier." Blake said.

"I beg to differ."

"You're prettier. Everything about you is prettier. You're--"

"So is this you declaring your undying love for me, then?" Yang interjected.

"I... uhh... well..."

Yang leaned closer then and cupped Blake's cheek softly, her lilac eyes gazing deep into Blake's amber pair. It only took a second for the next steps to eventuate, but for the two of them, it all happened in slow-motion.

Yang's fingers danced lightly against Blake's warm cheek, and both parties' eyes closed. They leaned in, and their lips met, cautiously at first, but their movements mirrored each other, fitting perfectly like a puzzle. It was only a few seconds, but it felt like an lifetime had passed before they parted. Neither breathed a word. Nothing needed to be said. They looked into each other's eyes, and they knew. They knew that they would be the next Coco and Velvet. And that... well, that was perfectly okay.

Blake wasn't one for socialising, but on this night, she was glad she'd listened to that redhead and let her coax her into coming. That same redhead that watched from across the floor with a grin too big for her pale face.

In the most intriguing turn of events, Blake Belladonna had fallen for the happy-go-lucky Yang Xiao Long.

But in the most intriguing turn of events, Yang Xiao Long had fallen for the shy, introverted Blake Belladonna.

Blake found her fairytale, and as they danced the night away, the pair lived happily ever after.

... At least until Sun showed up again.


	3. Yang How Long?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sun and Neptune love to have a laugh, and Yang can't help but join in. Blake doesn't seem to enjoy it very much, but she has a few surprises up her sleeve...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yang's PoV

Sun Wukong is a funny guy.

That's a well-known fact throughout Beacon Academy, as much as Blake would like to deny.

"He's got too much to say and none of it makes any sense." She says all the time.

Seriously. _All. The. Time._

Right now, I'm sitting with Blake, Sun and Neptune in the library. As ever, Blake's got her nose in a book. Something about rebellion and romance and revolution. It's her thing. "The Three R's of Literature" or whatever. Jaune, Pyrrha, Weiss, Ruby, Sage and Scarlet are playing a board game over that-a-way. They're making a lot of drama out of it, but it looks fun.

I get why Blake complains about Sun so much. He gossips worse than those damn twins at that club, and _maaaan_ can those girls _talk_ _!_  Still, Sun's habits aren't gonna change today - or _any_  day - and he never lets anyone forget.

Like right now.

"Hey, Yang," Sun leans over, closer to me. "Did'ja know that Neptune here's scared of water?"

Neptune goes bright red, laughing sheepishly, and my eyes widen as my grin does.

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

Now, I don't know about you, but I'm a sucker for irony, and _MAN_ , the irony here is _golden_! Neptune (y'know, God of the Sea and all that) is afraid of water. That's like Weiss being scared of snow.

"My whole life's a cruel joke." Neptune grumbles, throwing his face into his arms, folded on the desk.

"You can say that again." Sun cackles, and I do too.

Blake lifts her head from her book and sighs.

"Leave him alone."

"Yeah, you heard. Leave me alone." Neptune repeats melodramatically, lifting his head and gesturing to himself with pity.

Sun and I look at each other and bite the insides of our cheeks to stop ourselves from laughing.

Now, I know that it's mean, laughing at someone's phobias, but Neptune's joining in with it. Besides, I can just give him ammunition to use against Sun in exchange for a good laugh. Blake's far less amused, though. Kinda irritated, actually, as she rolls her eyes and returns to her book. I know she gets annoyed whenever Sun and I are together, but I'll make it up to her later.

"Okay, okay, so I'm scared of water. So what?" Neptune revolts. "How about you guys though? You gotta be scared of _something_!"

Sun cackles, but I take a minute to think about it.

What _am_ I scared of? Truly? Hmm... Well, not water. I may be fiery, but I'm not Neptune. And not heights. Who's ever heard of a Huntress afraid of heights? Oh, and _definitely not_ the dark. In fact, Blake prefers the dark, and I find it pretty nice myself. I mean, you can get up to all sorts of mischief when the lights are out, if you know what I mean...

No, if there's one thing I'm absolutely terrified of... it's losing my Blakey. I mean, I'd rather lose my _hair_  than lose her, and that's saying something.

Sun just snorts in amusement.

"I'm scared of the sun."

I try to hold back a giggle, but can't, doubling in on myself.

"That isn't even funny!" Neptune protests.

"Oh no," Sun says between hasty gasps of air. "It's not funny. It's _hilarious_!"

Casual banter is exchanged between us for a good while, and every so often, I hear Blake sighing or muttering something beneath her breath. By this point, everyone else has left the library. There's only a handful of students scanning bookshelves or taking notes, and, of course, the four of us in the corner.

"Okay, okay, but apparently Flint's got a huge dick."

"Hold up, _what_?" I blink at him, my mouth half-grinning, half-slack.

"How the hell would _you_ know?" Neptune rounds on Sun at an almost alarming velocity.

"Katt told me. Y'know, Neon Katt?"

I roll my eyes at him.

"Oh yeah? And how would _she_  know?"

"Now _that_  I do not know." He lifts his pointed finger in gesture.

Neptune and Sun both break into a fit of laughter, and Blake, who is on the last page of her book, smirks a little.

"I bet she's been getting in with him."

"Damn right, Sunny boy," I laugh. "I bet you're just jealous that she's not getting in with you."

Neptune snickers heartily.

"Oh yeah? Not like _you're_  getting in with anyone."

I shrug, so as to not give anything away, but I bite the inside of my cheek a little to stop the give-away smirk. Neptune glances from me to Sun. Just before the topic moves away from my uncomfortable interrogation, Blake speaks, without even lifting her nose from the book she's been so engrossed in.

"Oh, she's getting in with someone, alright."

Her voice could not sound more disinterested if she tried. Sun and Neptune fizzle into hysterics, but I feel my cheeks going redder than Ruby's scythe.

"Oh yeah? And how would _you_ know that, Belladonna?"

No answer.

She returns to her book, leaving the boys hanging.

"No, no, Belladonna, you can't just leave it like that!" Sun cries.

"Yeah, Blake! It's not fair!"

"Oh, listen to the two of you," she shakes her head, only showing a little amusement. "Complaining like children over something so silly."

Neptune and Sun look at each other, then frown.

"That's not even fair!"

"I bet Yang's actually terrible in bed."

My head snaps quickly to face him.

"'Scuse me?"

"You heard!" Sun heckles. "I bet you last, like, five minutes."

Neptune covers his mouth, tears in his eyes as he doubles over in wheezing laughter.

"Aw, c'mon, don't be an ass! You _know_  I'd last longer than that!"

"Alright -- _Blake_!" Neptune turns to Blake sharply then. "Do _you_  know how long Yang lasts in bed?"

" _Blake_?" Sun gawps. "Blake won't know anything about that! She's so... so..."

Blake only smirks. I can see her, with that smug ass grin and that devillish glint in her amber eyes. A glint that whispers, and no more: "Oh, I know _all_ about that."

The boys are left confounded, and I can't help but smile.

Blake Belladonna is a funny girl.


End file.
